Foxtrot
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: After sevral missing persons cases, a trip to Mexico insures trouble when Agents Mulder and Scully are captured by a group of mad men. And while Mulder loses his memory it's up to Scully to help him. Will they escape with their lives?


Disclaimer; Well… for one I don't own the X-files, but if I did. No… no... don't go there.

X X X

His suspect was there running into the construction site. He took off after him, but once he got into the building he'd lost sight of him. Then he saw him take off from behind a pile of lumber.

"Stop!" Mulder yelled and took off after him. "FBI stop where you are!" The next thing he knew the plywood under him splintered and he fell to the floor below.

Slowly the darkness faded and he saw light behind his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked up. There was a crack in the ceiling with three streams of light shining through giving him enough light to see. He remembered nothing. Not where he was, not how he got there.

He looked up and squinted in the brightness of the light. It was three floors up. And he was at the bottom. The back of his head hurt so he must have fallen. Had he fallen that far? He shifted slightly and sat up. First he looked around the room filled with boards, plywood, drywall. The normal construction site.

He got up and stumbled to the door. As he opened it and stepped out he blocked his eyes with his arm do to the blinding light.

"Hey, Mister. You are not suppose to be in here." A man said and walked over to him, grabbing his arm, but let go when he saw the blood on his shirt. He waved his two friends over. "You are hurt? What did you do?"

"I think… I fell." Mulder answered slowly.

"What is your name?" The man asked as his friends came to stand in front of him, both winching at the blood spatter on the front of his gray T shirt.

"I-I… don't know."

X X X X X

Five days earlier…Scully walked down to the office to find her partner deeply engrossed in his work again. Of course she hadn't expected anything different, but Skinner had suspended him. And She wasn't sure she could handle another case so soon. Mulder looked up at her and then stood from his desk with a file in hand. He stopped in front of her and held out the file.  
"Take a look at this, Scully." He said as he rubbed his chin and stared at the file. She read over the notes then looked up at her partner.

"What is this, Mulder?" She asked. He looked up and she met his hazel eyes momentarily before he looked down at the file again and took it from her before he walked away and set it on his desk.

"This small town in Mexico has had more missing persons cases then New York. And it dates back to 1954. If you ask me I'd say it should be investigated." Mulder said as he sat in his chair and leaned back with his hands behind his head. She sighed and set her hands on her hips.

"Mulder." She said curtly. "Skinner suspended you and put you on desk duty. Remember?"

"So?" He asked and sat up straight.

"So you could be suspended longer. Or worse you could lose your job." He shrugged and stood and preceded to dig through the file cabinet for another file. "Mulder." She said. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what? You don't even know what I'm thinking."

"I do. You're thinking about totally ignoring me _and _Skinner and going out on this case." She sighed then. "Please. For _me_… promise you won't go on this case." He turned around and faced her and leaned back against the file cabinet with his hands on his hips. They stared each other down. She had time to absently notice his sleeves rolled back and his tie lose. Well he had the upper hand _now_.

"I really don't have a choice, Scully. These people are missing."

"Please, Mulder. Don't get in trouble again. I'm scared you'll lose your job for good this time." She pleaded with him. His expression softened.

"Alright, Scully." He said softly. "I won't go."

"Thank you." Then she turned and walked to the door. "I'm going to go home for the night. Will you be okay?" She asked.

"Fine." He answered. She grabbed her trench coat from the coat hanger. Just as she was leaving she heard him.

"Oh, and Scully. I never knew you cared so much."

"More then you think."

"You coming on to me?"

"In your dreams." She said slightly amused with her partners' usual playful innuendo. He had been a lot more flirtatious lately. She didn't mind as long as he kept it in words not in actions.

"Oh, however did you know?" He quipped with a sly smile. She ignored him.

"Goodnight, Mulder." She said ready to end this conversation.

"And sweet dreams?" He asked.

"You mean you're not going to be up all night trying to get some vicarious thrills?" His smile disappeared. "Don't do anything crazy."

"I won't." He called after her as She walked out and closed the door behind her. Little did she know her partner had his fingers crossed behind his back and the second she left he picked up the file from the desk, grabbed a passport, threw his trench coat on and headed towards the door.

X X X X

Three days later…Scully knew Mulder was missing when she went to his office and saw he wasn't there. She sighed.

"Not again." She said in annoyance. Then she quickly went to Skinner's office. She saw his secretary wasn't there so she just knocked. "Sir?" She waited. "I need to speak with you." Skinner opened the door and stared at his Agent.

"I know. I have some people looking for him." He answered. "Agent Scully… would you like to explain to me where your partner may have gone?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"No, sir…"

"If you have any ideas… let me know right away." Skinner said suspiciously.

"I will. Trust me." Scully said then walked away. She knew where he was. She was irritated now. He'd promised. "Oh, just wait, Mulder." she said to herself.

X X X X

Somewhere in Mexico…  
The construction worker waited for the injured man outside the small doctors' office. A while later the doctor and the man walked out of the room.

"Well… doctor Rain… what did you find?"

"He has a nasty concussion. Do you know how he got it?"

"We think he fell."

"He fell? How far?"

"Three floors. The boards upstairs were broken."

"Three? This man is lucky to be alive!" Doctor Rain exclaimed. "We had better take care of him. He is an American. They will be looking for him and we do not want to be responsible for his death."

"Do not worry Doctor Rain. I will take good care of the American."

"You had better Jose."

"Yeah, yeah…" Jose brushed the doctors warning off. They walked out of the small office out into the hot sun. "So…" Jose said casually. "What do I call you American?"

"I-I… don't know." He stuttered. Jose sighed then grabbed him and pulled an ID out of his pocket.

"This is all you have? No, eh… passport?"

"I don't know… I must have lost it… I don't remember."

"It says….. Fox Muledeer." Jose said as he read the ID. "Nice drivers picture. It suits you my new friend, Muledeer."

"My names is Fox _Muledeer_?"

"That is what it says." Jose answered.

"Uhhh… right… where am I?"

"Little town in the middle of nowhere. See… we are not really considered a town… more of… eh… village. Yes. That is it. People do not come here often. Let alone an American."

"So why am I here?"

"You will have to tell me senor Muledeer."

"As soon as I remember." Mulder answered. Jose laughed.

"We will get along just fine."

X X X X

Scully sighed as she waited for her plane to get in. It was taking a long time and it was beginning to drag on her already irritated nerves. Finally the plane had arrived and everyone was going and getting ready. She handed the flight attendant her ticket and the young woman smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

So here she was once again on a plane because of her idiotic partner and his death wish. There would be hell to pay when she found him. If she found him. Frankly she had no idea where he'd gone. She'd have to ask around and see if anyone knew where he was or if they'd seen him.

X X X X

"Okay, okay. So first of all… this is my new American friend Muledeer." Jose announced to his three friends sitting at the table in the little bar. "What do you say we show him how we have good times in Mexico?"

"Ah, Jose… you are just trying to show off that you have an American friend so your loan sharks will leave you be."

"Nonsense!" Jose exclaimed. He laughed nervously. "Y-you are missing the point! Anyway… he can not remember things. So we're going to have to take good care of him. The Americans will be bound to find him sooner or later and… if he is hurt when they find him it'll be our heads." It was silent for a few minutes, but the silence was broken by one of Jose's friends.

"What kind of a name is Muledeer?" After everyone had had their fill of alcohol-everyone but Mulder who was uncomfortable with the idea -Especially since he couldn't remember anything-had headed to the rooms upstairs.

"So… Muledeer. Where are you from in America?" Jose asked as he fell back against the bed.

"Um… I… can't really remember." He looked around the dark room. "Is there a bathroom where I can get cleaned up?"

"Yes. Thought that door." Jose answered and pointed to a dark wood door in the corner. Mulder closed the bathroom door behind him and leaned against it. He had to figure out how he got here, but first he had to figure out who he was. Looking in the mirror he winced at the deep purple bruise.

X X X X

"No… no… Um… English?" Scully asked the man who sat on the front porch of his house. The man kept rambling in Spanish. She had no idea what he was saying. "Uh… never mind."She sighed and continued on with her search for her absent partner. This small little town she was in was like the old western version of Dodge City. All of these men had guns on them too.  
It got her even more worried. Especially since her partner had a thing for pissing people off.

X X X X

Mulder was still asleep in his bed. He didn't hear the creak of the boards under heavy boots that came closer to him. He yelped in shock when someone grabbed him by the shirt collar. Mulder looked at Jose that was being grabbed by another man in a dark thing he knew they were blind folded and taken into a vehicle on a long bumpy ride, then thrown onto a cold granite floor.

"Well, well, well. Back again are we Jose?" A deep voice asked.

"Mr. Black…. I-I… I'm sorry I haven't paid you, yet, but I will get the money. I promise!"

"Not, this time."

"Wait, wait! Maybe we can work something out?" There was a long pause and silence.

"Fine. How about your little American friend works for us for awhile. Then we let you out of the deal. How does that sound?"

"But I-"

"No. Don't worry about it. I'll help you, Jose." Mulder said.

"Very good." The deep voiced man said.

He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing, but he was at a small shop to collect a loan at any costs. He didn't like the sound of it. He was there with another man to show him how they got things shop keep saw the man in the suit and soon they were arguing in Spanish which Mulder didn't understand.  
Then the man in the suit drew his gun.

"No!" Mulder yelled, but he was too late. He may not remember who he was or where he was from, but he knew that he didn't like what'd happened. He knew it was wrong.

"Shut it, gringo. We need to get out of here!"

"I'm not going to help you murder innocent people."

"What?"

"I'm not going." The man raised his gun and opened fire. Mulder jumped behind the counter and ducked. He figured the man would come around to finish the job, but the sirens in the distance scared him away.

He quickly left the meat shop and headed down the street, shaking the broken glass bits off him. He realized he'd been cut in places, but that didn't matter now. He'd wanted to stay to tell them what happened, but he was worried they may not believe him or just shoot him on sight. He was too busy looking at the bloodied cuts on his forearms and hands from the glass to notice the woman on the phone he bumped into.

"Hey!" She said annoyed. "Watch it-" she trailed off. He kept walking and heard her behind him. "Mulder?" He paused for a second, but when he heard the police sirens he took off running down the street.

.

At first Scully had no idea who she'd run into, but this corner was dark and she couldn't be sure, but she'd run into someone. She thought it was Mulder. And when she heard the police sirens and saw him run she knew for sure it was her partner.

"Sir… I'm going to have to call you back."

"Agent Scul-" She hung up and went after him. Skinner she was sure would be pissed either way, but this way she didn't have to explain it to him just now. All she had to do now was find which way he'd just gone. There was an open door down the alleyway.

A warehouse. She figured he'd gone that way. It was the only way he could have gone. Once she walked through the door she pulled out her flash light and looked around the darkness. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever find him. There were tons of crates stacked up on top of each other in rows. She had no clue where he was, but she knew there was something wrong and she had to find him.  
Right when she least expected it she was pushed against the wall. He had her arm behind her back and took her gun, setting it on a crate behind him.

"Mulder… stop. It's me."

"Who are you and what do want?"

"Mulder? What? It's me. Scully."

"Scully? I don't know who you're talking about. What do you want with me?"

"I'm here to take you back home. Mulder…. What happened to you?"

"I-I… don't know." He heard a car door shut. He hesitated before he let go of her. Quickly he looked out the window and saw the cop car. "Y-you gotta tell them I didn't do it."

"Do what? Mulder, I don't know what's going on with you? You don't know who I am?"

"I don't know who _I _am."

"Well… what's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know!" He snapped. He was stressing out now.

"Look. You can trust me. I'm your partner."

"Partner?"

"We work for the FBI, Mulder."

"FBI? Uhh…. I don't know. I got stuck working for some loan sharks because of some crazy guy named Jose."

"We need to get you out of here. Come on." She said and dragged him out of the building. She looked for the closet motel and once she had everything situated she sat him down and investigated the lump on the back of his head. She slowly ran her hand over it and he didn't move much, but winced because it hurt. "Sorry, Mulder."

"S'okay." He answered and looked down. "W-why can't I remember anything? Will I?"

"I think you've got a very sever concussion not to remember anything… what is the last thing you remember?"

"Uhhh…." He closed his eyes in thought. "Collage I guess… um, Oxford?"

"That's right. Anything else?"

"No. so?"

"So… what?"

"Do you think I'll be able to remember."

"God I hope so… I mean… Mulder… only time will tell." She said softly, brushing her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

"So… are we…?"

"Wha…? Oh! No." She pulled back from him quickly. "No. we're partners… but that's it."

"No… I didn't mean… sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He stood up quickly. "Did I offend you?" He asked.

"No… no. it's alright. Why don't you get some rest. It's late."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Well… don't blame me… I can't remember anything."

"I know that, but you didn't have to…" She sighed. "Never mind."

"What? I didn't have to what?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me." He said as he stood up.

"Mulder… We're partner… friends…even best friends, but there is nothing between us." Mulder never pried. She didn't get why he was doing it now. Well… she guess she knew why he'd asked. She had been rather close… and touching him in a way he probable thought she was being romantic with him.

"Right, right. Sorry." He said. He stood up and walked to the door slowly.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to get some ice."

"Fine, but let me come with you. I don't want you running off on me."

"Where would I go?" He asked, but ignored it and went out the door with her trailing behind him. She stopped behind him and sighed as she looked around the empty parking lot. "Ah, damn."

"What?"

"No ice." He sighed and leaned against the wall as he brushed a hand back through his hair, trying to think. Trying to remember something. Anything. What he hadn't noticed was his partner's worried gaze.

"Mulder?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He said. Then he looked over at the man that was going down the street. He gasped as something came back to him. "That's him."

"Who?" She asked shocked as he suddenly jumped away from the wall and took off after the man. "Mulder!"

"Hey, stop!" He yelled and charged after the man, who as soon as he saw Mulder started running. But as his luck would have it he lost the man."Who was that, Mulder?"

"It… I…. I don't know… he knows something. I went after him… and then… I don't remember anything besides running after him down the street. Then it's black."

"Then we need to find him."

"Yeah. I think I know where he went."

"How?"

"I don't know… it's like I remember, but… I don't. it's weird."

"Okay. Lead the way." They took off on his trail and after an hour of tracking they came to an abandon village covered in overgrowth. "I don't know, Mulder. It looks empty."

"Exactly." He said and headed down into what used to be a street. All the buildings were falling apart brick by brick. He pushed a wooden door open, but it fell in on itself and the wood splintered making a loud crack. "Oops."

"Jesus, Mulder, don't go in there."

"Why not?"

"It's falling apart. You'll get yourself killed." He of course did it anyway. He struggled to see in the darkness and then took a wrong step and slipped, hitting his head on the floor. "Mulder!" She ignored the fact that the building was a death trap and went to his side, kneeling next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Aside from the fact my head really hurts now…? Yeah. What happened?"

"You tripped on that lose board."

"Oh, shit…"

"What?" She asked quickly, concerned. "I remember… I remember why I was here."

"And?"

"And we need to get out of here. _Now_."

"FBI Agent! Come out. We know you're in there." A man's voice spoke from outside.

"Mulder… I don't have my badge."

"Good."

"Good?"

"That's good. Scully, whatever you do don't let them know you're an FBI Agent."

"What? Why not?"

"Because they'll kill you."

X X X X X X X X X X X

TBC…(A/N Just kidding. LOL!)

X X X X X X X X X X X

Mulder took a few steps outside and saw the men in black robes and lanterns surrounding the building. He made sure his partner stayed behind him.

"Surrender your weapons." The man with the long gray beard spoke.

"I don't have my weapon with me." Mulder said. The man nodded then two men grabbed him and took him.

"You. Why are you with the FBI man?" He asked Scully.

"He's my friend." Now they led them into a big building that looked run down on the outside, but on the inside it was very fancy and brand new looking. They'd taken Mulder a different way down a big hallway. The bearded man sat down in a chair in a big den.

"Please. Sit." He spoke softly. She sat in the chair across from him. "Tea?" He asked as he poured himself a cup.

"No, thank you." She waited as he took a sip of his tea. "What did you do with my partner?"

"Partner? He's your beau?"

"I-I…" She remembered Mulder's words and lied to him. "Yes."

"Ah, yes. I could see how you would worry for him, but the FBI has done many crimes to my people. I cannot allow it to continue." The man said.

"He hasn't done anything. In fact he dislikes what the FBI does very much. I'm sure if you told him what happened he'd-"

"No. The FBI must be punished."

"You can't hurt him. If we're missing too long then they'll come after you."

"Good. Then that's more that will pay for their crimes."

"I'm begging you… please, don't hurt him."

"I can assure you his life will be ended quickly."

"Please, don't."

"I'm sorry but I simply cannot allow them to get away with their actions. Like a child. If you do not discipline him then he will never learn. In this case I am disciplining the FBI by taking their men."

"You can't do this. He hasn't done anything." She said and stood up. Then a man bust through the doors and stared at her.

"Master… I have found something you may find of interest." He said and handed the man what she knew was her badge. This was not good.

"What is this?" He asked sharply as he stood. "You are an FBI Agent? Why have you lied to me?"

"I-"

"Take them out of my sight and finish them." The bearded man said to the smaller man and he grabbed her arm and led her out. She saw two men holding her partner, who wasn't quite able to support his own weight. He had dark blood running down the entire left side of his face.

"Mulder." She gasped and he looked up at her.

"I'm alright." He assured and stood up follow with his own weight, though he struggled. There was a tree on a hill with a big fire and more men in black robes chanting in Latin. They both knew this was probable the end. She looked over and saw her partner struggling against his ropes.

"What are you doing, Mulder?" She asked wearily. She didn't see a way out.

"I need to get these ropes lose."

"It's not going to work."

"No. I'm not going to let you die here with me. I can distract them."

"Mulder, don't."

"No, Scully."

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Damn it, Scully! I can't…." He sighed. "I'll go as far as I can. Now get up." He got the ropes off his wrist that were now rubbed raw from all his struggling. Then he carefully scooted over to her and untied her. Then looked up at the man behind them that was suppose to be watching them, but instead was too busy staring into the fire.

Quickly he reached up and grabbed the mans rifle and then turned to see that all the other men had stopped and were now watching backed up slowly making sure they wouldn't follow him and then he grasped her arm and pulled her along with him and then took off running. He knew they'd follow him. He stopped when they got through the gates of a cemetery. There were a few lanterns setting on grave stones and the fence. He grabbed one and quickly checked all the graves.  
Then he saw two empty ones. Probable for them. He jumped down into one and opened up the empty casket.

"Oh, no…" Scully said. "Mulder, no."

"Come on, Scully. It's the only way. It's do or die. Right now. You trust me right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Come on! We don't have time!"

X X X X

The bearded man stood holding his lantern and searched with his executioners thought the cemetery.

"They haven't come here. They must have gone out farther. Towards town." A big man said.

"Very well, but we must find them. And if not I will have your heads served to me on a silver plate!" With that he turned and walked to his horse followed by his men. They were quick to leave this unholy place.

X X X X

"Uh, Mulder… knock it off."

"Knock what off?" He asked as he shifted slightly.

"That."

"What?"

"Stop moving."

"Fine." He said annoyed.

"Where do you keep it?"

"Huh?"

"Your-"

"Oh. It's in my pants."

"Then get it out."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't have enough room."

"Then I'll do it."

"On second thought… let me try." she felt him struggling and moving around until finally there was light. "Ah, yes. I got it."

"I hope to God your flashlight has fresh batteries." She said and pushed against his chest trying to put as much space between them as possible. Though in this confining space it was hard.

"Of course it does." He said and moved over again.

"So what now?"

"We need to stay here for awhile. Probable until morning."

"Morning?" She questioned. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Sorry, but I'm not." He said and then set his flashlight by his side. "Might as well get comfortable."

"Oh, that'll happen." She said sarcastically. "You should know… I hate small spaces…"

"I don't." He grinned. She hit his shoulder.

"It's not funny."

"Alright, alright." For a moment things seemed awkward being so close, before he kissed her. It'd shocked both of them. But neither of them said anything about it. All she did was lie her head on his chest. "I love you." He admited. She kissed his cheek then and laid against him again.

He'd turned his flashlight off in the middle of the night. So he knew that the light shining in through the crack of the opening was sunlight. Scully had fallen asleep on him, so he'd have to wake her up, surely she'd be glad to get out of here.

"Scully, come on. Lets get out of here." He said and pushed the top of the coffin open and the bright light just about blinded him after being in the darkness so long. They were quick to get into town and request the help of the local police, but when they arrived at the town nobody was there. It was deserted. Like no one had ever been there. They'd packed up and moved out.

Mulder reflected on it while he sat at his desk staring at the pencil covered desk, he was going to throw them, be decided against it. He knew it made Scully mad to have to get up on his desk and get them out. He heard the door open, knowing it was his partner.

"Hey." He said absently. Then his mind came back to the here and now. "You look mad… guess you heard Skinner grounded us."

"Grounded? Mulder… do you even have any idea how much trouble we're in?"

"Well…. Yeah."

"Desk duty?"

"Yup."

"You're not going to listen are you?"

"Nope."

"I should have figured." She said and he shrugged. "How about instead of getting in more trouble you come over for tea?"

"Really? Sounds like a date."

"Maybe."

"I like the sound of that." He said and grabbed his coat. they walked out of the officer leisurely. They may never know what'd happened in Mexico, but at least they were both alive.

"About what happened… you're not mad are you?"

"Well… I don't think I would have asked you out on a _date_… if I was mad." She said and pushed him with her should as they walked to the stairs.

X X X

End

So? what did you think?  
and admit it. I had you with the casket part right? You had no idea what they were talking about.


End file.
